zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick and Judy's Wondrous Thanksgiving
Nick and Judy's Wondrous Thanksgiving is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise It's Thanksgiving in Zootopia, and it is the first Thanksgiving day for Nick and Judy as a married couple. First, they go to Stu and Bonnie's house for a meal, then they go to Robin and Marian's home for the evening meal, and they have a wondrous time at both places. Both are equally thankful for one another, and Judy is thankful for the new family that she is now part of. She is proud and happy to be a Wilde. Trivia *While Zootopia's Thanksgiving resembles the traditional American Thanksgiving, there is one difference: while the predators eat the traditional turkey, prey species like bunnies eat a traditional Zootopian vegetable stew. *The Wilde family meets at Robin and Marian's home for Thanksgiving dinner, so that everyone can be there together. *Nick and Judy also eat a meal with her side of the family during the day. *This is Judy's first Thanksgiving as a member of the Wilde family. *Zootopia has an annual Thanksgiving day parade, sponsored by the department store Mousy's. *Nick and Judy visit her family during the day and his family at night. Story The morning of Thursday, November 24th dawned over Zootopia. Today was Thanksgiving, and all over Zootopia, mammals of all kinds would be gathering with family and friends to eat and celebrate what they were thankful for. The alarm clock rang, waking up Nick and Judy. The two yawned, rubbed their eyes and smiled at one another. Nick looked into Judy's shining, shimmering, splendid purple eyes. "Good morning, Cottontail. Happy Thanksgiving!" Nick said to his beautiful bunny wife. Judy smiled and kissed him deeply. Nick returned the kiss an instant later. When they broke it, Judy nodded. "Happy Thanksgiving, my sly fox," she said. The two of them got out of bed began to get out of bed when Nick's phone rang. It was Marian. Nick eagerly answered. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mom!" he said. Marian smiled on her end of the phone. "Happy Thanksgiving, my son. I can't wait to see you tonight," she said. Nick was happy. "Me too, Mom. Do you want to say hi to Judy?" he asked. Marian was ready. "Sure," she said. Nick put his phone on the speaker setting and held it toward Judy. "Hello, Mrs. Wilde," the bunny said. Marian listened to her daughter-in-law's voice. "Hello, Judy. Happy Thanksgiving," she said. Judy nodded. "Looking forward to having my first Thanksgiving as a member of the Wilde family," she said. Marian was pleased. "As am I," she said. Nick knew that they had to get the show on the road. "Well, I have to go so I can have breakfast and prepare to go to the Hopps home. See you tonight. Tell Dad I said happy Thanksgiving," he said. Marian agreed and then hung up. Nick turned to Judy. "All right, let's get going," he said. Nick and Judy took a shower, ate a toast breakfast and got dressed. Waiting a bit and watching some early Thanksgiving TV, they waited until it was time, and then got their good clothes on and headed out. Their stop would first be the nearby grocery store to get some cookies, and then onto Stu and Bonnie's house. Arriving at the grocery store, Nick bought five packages of soft sugar cookies to add to the ones Stu and Bonnie had already gotten from Gideon Grey's bakery. Then they were on the way. Nick was pleased. "Looking forward to seeing Mousy's Thanksgiving Day Parade," he said. Judy looked at the clock. "Speaking of, it's just now starting," she said. Nick nodded. "Well, then, we need to just get there," he said. Before long, they arrived at Stu and Bonnie's home. Moments later, they were being embraced by Stu, Bonnie and Judy's siblings. Nick looked at his parents-in-law. "I got the cookies," he said, holding up the bags. Bonnie smiled. "Well, come in. The meal is almost ready, and the parade is on. Nick, we got you some turkey legs," she said. Nick was excited. "Thank you, mam. Now, let's get in and have a great Thanksgiving!" he said. Inside, two of Judy's sisters, Kelly and Kayla, were watching the food as it cooked. As he entered the kitchen, Nick was hit with the smell of the traditional vegetable stew eaten by prey species on Thanksgiving on the stove. In the oven, Nick could smell his turkey legs cooking. Also on the stove as a pot of mashed potatoes, a pot of corn, and a pot of carrots. Along the counter were pies such as cherry, pumpkin and chocolate, cakes of many kinds, a bowl of marshmallows and more. "One thing's for sure. I won't be leaving hungry. This actually reminds me of Thanksgiving with my family," he said. Stu smiled. "Do you have a big family too?" he asked. Nick laughed. "Well, more a medium size one. We would all gather at my parents' house, and then I would play with my cousin Vixey until it was time to eat," he said. Stu nodded. "Well, the food's nearly ready. Why don't you two go and hang out with the others until it's time," he said. He then turned to his younger sons and daughters. "Kids, I am going to call you all to help set the table in a bit. Be ready," he said. "Yes, sir," the young bunnies all said in unison. With that, Nick and Judy went to the living room to watch the parade. It was now gearing up, and Nick had recorded it on his and Judy's DVR so that they could watch it together later on. Skippy sat next to them. "I love Thanksgiving!" the bunny boy said to his brother-in-law and sister. Judy smiled. "So do I, Skippy," she said. The parade was wondrous as always, with all manner of floats, giant balloons, music, including a performance by Gazelle, and more. A short while later, Stu called the kids to help out. Nick and Judy pitched in too, helping to set the table. Finally, everyone got their drinks and the meal was served. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" she said as the food was served. Stu nodded. "And a big family welcome to the newest family member, Nick, who is celebrating his first Thanksgiving with us," he said. Nick smiled and nodded. "Thank you for accepting me into your family. I am thankful for all of you," he said. Bonnie returned his smile. "Well, we know how happy you make Judy. Little did we know, when our daughter left for Zootopia, she would meet the love of her life. This Thanksgiving is truly one for the record books," she said. And with that, they all gave a prayer of thanks to the great Creator and began eating. The rabbits ate their vegetable stew along with the mashed potatoes, carrots, corn and all the other tasty dishes, and Nick ate his turkey legs with all the same sides. As they ate and drank, conversations about anything and everything were held. It was a great meal. When it was time to leave, Nick and Judy said goodbye. "Bye, everyone. See you all very soon," Judy said. Nick nodded. "When you all moved here, Zootopia got just a bit brighter. I love spending time with you all. Wait until Christmas," he said playfully. Stu and Bonnie smiled. "We can't wait," she said. After their final goodbyes, Nick and Judy headed back home to unwind a bit before they headed to see his family for the evening Thanksgiving meal. While at home, Nick called his parents to check on them. "Hey Mom," he said when Marian answered. Marian was happy to hear him. "How's it going?" she asked. Nick smiled. "I just got home from Judy's family's home. It was great. Now, Judy and I were just unwinding before we head out to the grocery store to pick up the cherry and pumpkin pies and then head over there," he said. Just then, Robin's voice cut in. "Happy Thanksgiving, son!" he said. Nick laughed. "Happy Thanksgiving, Dad. See you soon," he said. Marian smiled. "We'll be here, Nick. Can't wait to see you," she said. After the talk, they hung up, and, when the time was right, they got their clothes back on and headed first to the grocery store, got the pies, and then headed over to his parents' home. Robin and Marian greeted their son and daughter-in-law warmly and brought them inside. The other members of the Wilde family were already there: Robin's brother and his wife, his paternal cousin Vixey, both sets of grandparents, and Marian's sister Rachel. All came to greet them. Vixey, wearing a cute Thanksgiving dress, smiled. "Well, Judy, it's the big day. Your first Thanksgiving meal as a member of the Wilde family," she said cheerfully. Judy smiled back. "It's great to be here, Vixey," she said. The Wilde family talked and caught up, then, when it was ready, the meal was ready. For Judy, Robin and Marian had prepared the traditional vegetable stew, with all the sides: mashed potatoes and all the others. The Wilde foxes ate turkey with their sides. "I am thankful for all of you, including my beautiful bunny wife, the heroine of Zootopia. In a way, I thank Bellwether for what she did, because, had she not done what she it, I would have never met Judy," he said. Judy giggled. "To Dawn Bellwether. May she think hard about her deeds over her tray of prison food this Thanksgiving," she said. Everyone present laughed. It was the best Thanksgiving ever. Nick, Judy and the Wilde family enjoyed a wonderful dinner, along with dessert of cherry and pumpkin pie. After their time at Robin and Marian's house was done, Nick and Judy went home to their apartment, got comfortable in their sleep clothes and cuddled up on the sofa to watch the recorded parade from earlier. However, they soon kissed. After that, they said a prayer of thanks to the great Creator. It was a perfect end to a perfect day. Category:Thanksgiving stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Holiday stories Category:Visiting family stories